Peter's First Girlfriend
by ShannonMD
Summary: The guy that Peter likes tells him to ask out a girl who likes him. And who is Peter to refuse Jason? cross posted on bare fic LJ community


"I know someone who likes you," Jason said in a sing-song voice.

Peter swiveled the computer chair around to face Jason, who was lounging in his bed. "Huh?"

Jason beamed at him mischievously. "Nadia told me that Ivy told her that one of their friends likes you."

"Oh." Peter knew that it was basically impossible that the person he actually wanted to like him would like him, but for that one instant he was hoping that maybe…but that was stupid. Jason wasn't like him. And even if he was, how could someone so perfect ever like him like that?

Jason looked at him incredulously. "Oh? That's all?"

Peter snapped out of his disappointment. "I mean….um…who is it?"

This answer seemed to satisfy Jason much more. "I can't tell you that," he informed Peter indignantly. "It's a secret."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Jason, just tell me who it is."

"Nope!"

"Jason…"

"I told you! It's a secret!"

"Jason McConnell, tell me right now or else I'll call your dad and tell him you've been missing Mass."

Jason gaped at him. "You wouldn't!"

"I might…" Peter raised an eyebrow in what he hoped was a persuasive manner. "But I won't if you tell me."

"Eugh! Fine!" Jason cried. He motioned with his hand for Peter to come closer. Jason leaned in to whisper in his ear, even though they were the only two people actually in the room. "It's Diane."

"Diane?" Peter was somewhat taken aback. He had never pair all the much attention to Diane. He knew that the boys at least thought she was "cute". But as far as he knew, none of them had ever went out with her. She seemed like she was a pretty nice girl. Slightly overenthusiastic, but nice.

"Do you like her?" Jason asked.

"Um…she's nice." All of this liking business was very complicated.

"Cute too."

"Oh yeah," Peter agreed. "She is very cute." He hoped that sounded more convincing out loud than it did in his head.

Jason elbowed him in the side. "Then ask her out, man!"

Peter thought it over. Maybe he could learn to like Diane in the way that she liked him. It would certainly help his normalcy. Normal guys had girlfriends. Maybe if Peter had a girlfriend, all of these feelings would just go away. "I think I will," he said.

"Awesome." Jason smiled at him. Peter couldn't help but wonder what the hell he was getting himself into.

*~*~*

The next day Peter felt himself become very observant of Diane's actions. He finally took notice of the fact that she spent a good chunk of Biology staring at him, and her constant giggling whenever she was talking to her friends and he was around. Why this attracted some guys, Peter didn't know. But it did apparently, so he decided to just run with it.

Peter approached Diane after mass on Sunday. "Um…hi," he said, barely audible.

"Hi, Peter!" she nearly shouted back to him. Peter was a bit startled by this, which Diane seemed to take notice of. She blushed and began that giggling again.

"Can we….uh….talk? Like….alone?"

It was Diane's turn to look startled. However, she seemed much happier about being startled. "Okay!"

The pair moved toward a water fountain, further away from where the rest of the students were standing and chatting. Peter took a deep breath. "So….um….I heard that you….uh….like me?" Peter knew he should probably be looking at Diane while doing this, but his eyes were fixed on his shoes.

Diane blushed even more than before. "Oh….yeah." She smiled at him hopefully.

"Well….I was thinking that….uh….since you like me and I," he gulped, "like you….um….maybe we should like….I dunno…..um….be boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Diane looked like she was about to explode. "Oh my God! Yes! Of course!" Peter couldn't help but wonder if all girls acted like this when they were asked out. The girl looked like she would start jumping up and down.

Peter attempted a smile. "Cool. So….we have to go back to our dorms now. Do you want me to walk you?"

"Sure." The two made their way toward the direction of the dorms. Peter noticed that both of their hands were dangling at their sides. Couples were supposed to hold hands, right? He took her hand in his. She looked down at them and smiled, first at the hands and then at Peter. He smiles back at her, even though he wasn't having much fun. Her hand was too small; his completely covered hers. He wanted to be holding large, strong hand, not a little, dainty one. But then again, he though, he would have to get used to a lot of things he didn't want, especially now that he had a girlfriend

*~*~*

"Hey, Pete…." Peter and Diane were at Jason's basketball game. He had his arm placed awkwardly around her shoulders as he pretended to watch the game (even though he was really watching one of the players). Peter turned himself to face Diane. "We've been going out for a while now."

"Four weeks on Sunday," he informed her proudly. He smiled at her. Even though he didn't necessarily like her like that, she was at least fun at hand out with. Plus he liked the mask that having a girlfriend offered him. Nobody would suspect him of anything. He obviously liked girls…he had a girlfriend after all.

Diane returned his smile. "Uh-huh. And you know, Peter, most couples kiss each other when they've been going out for that long."

Peter's hear skipped a beat. "Um…we kiss." He quickly leaned over and pecked her on the cheek. "See? I just did now."

She rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

Peter did know what she meant. And it scared him shitless. He had never thought of something like this happening. Talking to her was fine. Cuddling was awkward, but overall he didn't mind it that much. But kissing? The thought of it made him feel a mix of nerves and nausea.

Diane went on when Peter wasn't responding. "I mean, it's alright if you don't want to. It's just that I really like you and you're really nice and cute and I just…."

Peter stopped her. "Diane, it's fine." He took a deep breath. This lie couldn't be much worse than all of the others. "I…I want to kiss you too."

"You do?" Diane beamed at him. "Uh….do you want to, like, now?"

"Here? In front of everyone?" Peter's eyes darted around nervously. Everyone else seemed to be focusing on the game. Jason had the ball and looked like he was about to take a shot. He noticed Peter looking at him and gave him a wink. Peter felt more nauseous than ever. "Alright," he said.

Diane leaned into him and puckered her lips. Peter did the same and soon their lips met.

_This isn't so horrible_, Peter thought. _All I have to do is move my lips a little. This is almost nice. This really isn't that bad…. OH GOD! IS THAT HER TONGUE?! EWWWWWWWW! Thus is so gross. People actually LIKE this?! This is no fun at all….no fun AT ALL. Dear God, please let this be over soon. I promise I won't ever sin again. Just make her get her tongue out of my mouth! Ewe w ewe w ew!_

Peter's prayers seemed to have been answered as Diane pulled away. She blushed and smiled at him. He used all of the willpower he could muster to prevent himself from throwing up, and managed a smile back at her. "You're a good kisser," she told him.

"Thanks," he said shakily. "Uh…you too."

Peter was starting to think these lies were not as great as they seemed.

*~*~*

Since Peter's room was closest to the gym, Diane told him that he didn't need to walk her back to her room. That was perfectly fine with him. Peter bade her goodnight and she gave him a peck on the lips. Peter silently thanked God that she didn't stick her tongue down his throat this time.

Peter was now relatively sure that there was something wrong with him. Straight guys are supposed to enjoy kissing their girlfriends. And obviously Peter didn't. That, combined with all those feelings he tried to ignore, assured him of his worst fears.

After a while of sitting in pained silence, Peter heard the door unlock. Jason was back from the game. "Hey, Peter," he said casually.

"Hi." Peter was still deep in thought, but Jason was a welcome distraction.

Jason seemed to pick up on the fact that something was bothering him. "You okay, man?"

"Oh…uh…yeah," he lied. "Just tired, I guess."

"Alright." Jason cast him a small smile. "So….did you have fun at the game?"

"I guess."

"I saw you and Diane." Jason winked at him.

"Oh," he said embarrassedly. "Yeah…..I….uh…."

"So?" asked Jason eagerly. "How was it?"

"Um….." Peter didn't know how to reply. Should he add yet another lie to his vast collection, or should he tell the truth and risk looking like a total idiot? "It was….good."

"Yeah, she seemed pretty into it." Jason chuckled softly.

"_She_ definitely was," Peter responded bitterly.

Jason looked over at him in surprise. "What, and you weren't?"

Shit. Jason had caught him. "Well, have you ever kissed anyone like that?" This seemed like a reasonable question, not to mention the fact that it saved Peter from answering Jason's.

"You won't tell anyone?" Peter shook his head. "No, I haven't."

"Really?! You?" Peter gaped at him.

"Yeah." It was Jason's turn to blush. "I guess I just never found the right person to kiss, y'know?"

"Oh, trust me, I know."

Jason laughed. "So I'm guessing you didn't enjoy kissing Dane."

Peter decided that since Jason had been so truthful with him, it was only fair to be truthful back. "Dear God, no." Jason laughed. "It was disgusting. She like stuck her tongue down my throat, and it was all wet and slobbery. Eugh!" Peter shuddered at the mere memory of it.

"That bad, huh?" Jason chuckled. "Do you think it was just Diane, or would it have been that bad kissing anyone?" He walked across the room and plopped himself beside Peter on Peter's bed.

"I dunno….maybe Diane is just a bad kisser."

"So, would you be willing to try kissing someone else?" Jason scooted himself closer to Peter. Peter was even more confused than usual.

"Um…..I guess." Peter could feel his cheeks redden. His voice cracked as he asked, "Who do you have in mind?" Jason was even closer now. Their faces were only inches apart as Jason placed his hand on Peter's shoulder. "Jason?"

Jason crashed his lips against Peter's. This is what kissing is supposed to be like, thought Peter. Having Jason's lips against his sent a jolt of electricity through him. Even though it was entirely new to Peter, he felt safe, not vulnerable like Diane had made him. And when he felt Jason's tongue brush against his lips as though it was asking for entry, he let it in. Jason's tongue tracing the inside of his mouth was amazing.

After a while the two boys broke apart, both gasping for the breaths they had forgotten to take in that moment of ecstasy. They sat there on Peter's bed for a few moments, Jason's hand covering Peter's. They just sat there in silence, their minds absorbing what had just transpired. Peter remembered that it was technically wrong, but deep in his gut it felt totally right. How could a feeling like this be a sin?

"I'm sorry, Peter," said Jason quietly.

Peter smiled. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

"So….it was okay with you?"

"More than." Peter leaned over to kiss Jason again. A few more minutes passed and they broke apart. "Well, I can definitely tell you one thing."

Jason looked puzzled. "What's that?"

Peter laughed. "You're a much better kisser than Diane."


End file.
